Our Love Affair Against All Odds And Its Forbidden Nature
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: They loved each other despite everything that was against them, and sometimes that was enough. *Related characters.* 'Italy' part of an eventual trilogy of companion pieces.


They grew up closer than anything.

Out of all the kids born inside this family, they only spent time really with each other.

Katyusha and Feliciano even slept in the same bed which no one seemed to either know or be bothered by until they were much older.

Small hands 'twined within hair and small bodies curled closer yet as they spoke softly of anything really that caught their eye or reminisced about the years they spent together.

They'd been close in age, and due to that, had pretty much been joined to each other's hip since they were born.

Feliciano sometimes spoke of the future and what he and Katyusha could have together though she insisted in those few moments that they absolutely could not as they were getting older, and grown up siblings couldn't have that.

He just insisted that they were different, that they could, and that they would as he'd make sure of it.

Katyusha had told him then that he couldn't control everything, but he just cuddled closer to her quietly and let their argument fade.

He loved her and wouldn't let anyone convince him of anything different, and so he spent his days and nights with her, his best friend, his sister, and his girlfriend as she was all three to him.

Feliciano murmured soft words into her ear as they both slowly fell asleep intertwined like no one would ever believe.

Years would pass and he'd get more bold with curiosity.

Their room became how can we hide this mess of ours and not let our parents know and became full of secrets and pleasure and growing up a little too fast.

Feliciano and Katyusha loved each other and spent every possible second together from moments when finally they were alone and could kiss each other to other such moments of isolation.

They daydreamed a lot too, about their future, about each other; their thoughts seemed lovely and sweet, and all they could seem to think about were each other.

Love was simple in its secrecy.

They spent their days caught up in dreams and any way of being close to each other.

Their parents questioned their closeness as did their other siblings, but their world right now only included them, so they paid their family no mind and grew even more isolated from them.

Feliciano smiled as he held his Katyusha that night as certainly they'd both became each other's already.

He curled closer to her, content to enjoy the little, innocent moments as well.

Any moment with her seemed like a blessing, so he stayed close and hugged her tight.

Life would go on though and with that, they'd finally grow up.

The next part would be their cover up, so they could get married just the two of them, a person that they knew, and the man that would marry them.  
Katyusha and Feliciano smiled like no other that day as they'd gotten married and nothing had went wrong.

They moved into a big house that their inheritance let them buy and stayed close within the walls from their bedroom to their kitchen.

The two of them always cooked home cooked meals together and laughed as they curled up side by side in the kitchen and became absolutely silly dorks.

They longed for peace and to be alone with each other and that had finally happened.

Katyusha smiled one day though nerves filled up her being and told her husband with a hand on her stomach that she was pregnant.

He dropped to where her hand was and kissed all over her belly, trying to convey without words how much he loved her and their growing baby.

Their baby boy would be born in due time as they both tried to make sure that Katyusha was healthy and that their baby would be, and after every answer of yes, they grew more delighted.

They spent those evenings curled up together, discussing their old hopes and dreams, and Katyusha finally believed that Feliciano had almost realistic ones when they were children as they were coming true one by one.

When Katyusha had their baby, he appeared to be healthy and every bit as adorable as they could hope.

He had the same brown hair as their father did.

She smiled as she named him after that man, George.

They never wrote down Junior or the second on his birth certificate.

The two young parents wanted that to hide them better and give him his own unique name that did not mirror their past too much.

Years would drift by as they always would, and their baby boy would grow into a young child.

He learned slow, but with patience and specific learning methods, it never seemed to others like the boy had struggled with any of the concepts.

He had his mother's eyes with a tint of his grandfather's green eyes, and they knew that he would look like his grandfather, but they still feared that change from early childhood to a full grown adult man.

Katyusha smiled at him and still found him to be the little miracle in their lives, a baby boy for two that she thought could have no children together.

They lived well during these years as they raised their son who adored them and could be the sweetest boy ever.

Slowly their son would become a teenager and mirror his grandfather more and more to the point that his parents could barely pick out his blue eyes above the green but still he was their blessing,

They watched him grow, worried about what his future would bring, but they'd never stop loving him regardless of what happened.

His crushes were seldom returned, and he cried to his parents about being one that would never find love despite his parents' encouragement.

He grew older and fell for a girl that like his parents, he would not have been allowed to chase, but his parents didn't know.

They encouraged the relationship despite everything and watched as their son grew engaged and more in love than anything with that woman.

The two parents watched their son fall in love and were there for him through every up and down spiral they lived through.

Years would mark true love despite all odds, and the two children married each other rather happily as life shifted on to a new story.


End file.
